Sirius Potter and the Sword of Slytherin
by ArchAngel xb4
Summary: This is a story about Harry Potter's son and his struggles through life and his adventures in Hogwarts. Meanwhile in Romania a dark wizard rises from the darkness to kill the Potters.
1. Prolouge

Sirius Potter and the Sword of Slytherin

Prolouge

It has been 9 years since Harry Potter left Hogwarts and the destruction

of Lord Voldemort. Harry is now 26 and his wife Ginny (Weasly), is about to have

a baby. Harry's friends Ron and Hermione are also married to each other and are

expecting a baby girl. All four of them are in the Order of the Phoenix; Harry is

head Auror and Ron & Ginny are his parteners. Hermione is Director of the Department

of Mysteries. And the best thing of all is that Arthur Weasly is Minister of Magic.

But as you know all good things must come to an end. Out in Romania an evil

wizard comes to power who can even rival You-Know-Who.

Lord Marluxia rises from the darkness to control the wizard world and become the

new lord of darkness! 


	2. Rise of Evil

Rise of Evil

In the sweet home of Godric's Hollow we find Harry and Ginny Potter.

Harry is a tall, thin young man. He has jet black hair that was always messy.

Ginny on the other hand had flaming red hair and is a little shorter than Harry.

The Potters have lived a good life and had just had their first son Sirius.

Sirius is named after Harry's godfather who was murdered in the Ministry of Magic.

"He's so beautiful Harry." said Ginny

"Yes he has your eyes." "Look, I will be right back I have to turn in a report at the

office." "We are having problems with people inpersonating Inferious."

"Just be careful" said Ginny looking worried

And with that Harry kissed Ginny on the lips and walked out the door, turned on the

spot and disapeared.

Ginny was laying on the couch reading "Hogwarts, A History" when she saw

something in the front yard. When Ginny turned around she saw a tall thin man

with long silver hair and a giant sword hung over his back.

"Hello Ginny" he said very stern "Let me introduce myself, I am Lord Marluxia!"

"I know who you are, but I don't know why your here?" yelled Ginny pulling out here

wand. Marluxia smiled and said "I am here to destroy your child, so Harry will suffer

just as I had when he put my mother and father in Azkaban prision!"

"You can't be, no you can't!"

"Yes Ginny it has been a long time hasn't it." said Marluxia smugley.

"I don't belive it!"

"Why not I told you that I Draco Malfoy will be the most powerful wizard ever!"

"Get out of my house!" yelled Ginny

"Out of the way you filthy blood traitor!"

"Stupefy!" screamed Ginny But before she could finish Marluxia pulled out his sword and it broke down into a

wand.

"Sectumsempra!" he yelled and Ginny flew backward into the wall.

Marluxia struted into the nursery and pointed his wand at Sirius and yelled

"Avada Kedavera!"

"Protego!" yelled a voice from behind.

Marluxia's spell bounced back and hit him and their was a huge white flash and he

disappeard. Harry put back his wand and revived Ginny

"It's all over" he said.

In the nursery sat little Sirius Potter with the strangest thing on his forehead.

A small lighting bolt shaped scar just like Harry's. Nobody knows how that scar got

on Sirius, but some say just a little of the spell hit him, but the love of his parents saved

his life. 


	3. Son of a Celebrity

Son of a Celebrity

"Sirius, wake up now!" yelled Ginny "were going to be late for Leon's party"

Sirius who is now eleven loved to sleep in late on the weekends and hated to get up

early.

"Ginny dear have you seen my cloak?" asked Harry who was half dressed.

"It's in the kitchen!" said Ginny "Would you two please hurry up!"

"Okay, I think were ready." said Harry as he nudged Sirius toward the door.

"Where is the party." asked Sirius

"We are going to see the Longbottoms" said Ginny

"It's their son Leon's birthday." cut in Harry.

Harry, Ginny, and Sirius walked out the door and disappeard.

A split second later they were in front of a small little cottage looking house. They

knocked on the door and were greeted by a wierd looking woman with brown hair

and a strange set of glasses, and on her neck was a necklace made of butterbeer bottle caps.

"Luna!" shouted Ginny as the door opened. "It's been too long!"

"Ginny it's only been a month" replied Luna.

Sirius wondered why he had never met the Longbottoms before but now he knew, they were weird.

"Hello Luna" said Harry "Is the Quibbler still going strong?"

"Oh yes it is, better than ever!" "And this must be Sirius" said Luna now looking at Sirius.

"Hello" said Sirius a little nervous.

"Where are my manners?" "Come in, come in." said Luna

"Honey we are out of Fizzing Wizzbes!" said a tall dark haired man

"Oh , Neville look the Potters are here!" said Luna

"Sirius I would like you to meet Neville, he was in Gryffindor with me when I was at Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Really is Hogwarts as good as my dad says it is?" asked Sirius.

"Yes it sure is something." replied Neville.

"Sirius why don't you go to the back yard, Sarah Weasly and Leon are playing exploding

snap." said Luna

"The Weaslys are here then eh Neville?" said Harry

"Oh yeah, they arrived just a few minute before yourselves."

While they continued their convesation Sirius walked out to the back yard.

"Stop it Leon or I will get your mom!" said a little red headed girl getting chased by a fanged frisbee.

"Fine, just don't tell mom" Leon broke off as he noticed Sirius looking at him.

"You must be Sirius Potter." Leon said "My father has told me alot about you."

"Really, I'm nothing like my dad."

"Sirius!" screamed Sarah as she hugged Sirius. "I missed you and you never wrote!"

"I'm sorry Sarah, but my mum and dad have been using Hedwig and Zeus nonstop lately."

"You two know each other?" asked Leon

"Yes" replied Sarah "our parents work together."

"Their Aurors." said Sirius

"Wow, Aurors!" said Leon "My dad works at the Ministry too, he's head of the

Control of Dangerous Plants."

"That's near my mum's office" said Sarah.

"I thought both your parents were Aurors." said Leon.

"No just my dad, my mum is Head of the Department of Mysteries."

"Oh"

"Look!" said Sirius

A small group of owls were flying straight at the little cottage.

"Its our Hogwarts letters!" said Sarah

As each of them opened their letters their parents came out to meet them.

"Look dad look!" yelled Sirius "I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley with you and mum!"

"Well actually Sirius, we cannot go with you this year." said Harry

"Why not?" complained Sirius.

"Your mother and I have gotten an urgent letter from the ministry, their have been

rumors about dark wizards making a mess of things in Romania" said Harry.

"Where will I stay and who will I go with to Diagon Alley while you are gone?"

"Well you, Leon, and Sarah will stay at Molly and Arthur Weasly's house" said Ginny.

"Trust me Sirius, you will have a good time." said Harry.

"But mom,not that I don't want to go or anything, it's that how come I have to go, you're not an Auror?"asked Sarah

"Neville, Luna and I have to do some work for the Order." said Hermione

After a couple hours of partying the Potters returned home so Sirius could pack.

Sirius changed into his pajamas and double checked that he packed everything.

The next morning he awoke very early, changed clothes and read over the

Daily Prophet.

"Ready dear?"asked Ginny.

Sirius nodded and walked outside with his trunk in hand and grabbed hold of his

parents. They took a few steps into the yard and disappeared. 


	4. The Burrow

The Burrow

A split second later they appeard at a very tall weird shaped wooden house.

"Who is it!" yelled a woman as they knocked on the door. "Show yourself!"

"It's the Potters" cried Harry

"Oh yes I almost forgot come in, come in."

"Mother I missed you so much!" yelled Ginny as she hugged her mother.

"I've waited so long to see you again Sirius; i haven't seen you since you were

5 years old." said Molly.

"Are the others here Molly?"asked Harry

"Yes they arrived very early this morning." said Molly cleaning the dishes "Sirius

will you go upstairs and wake up Sarah and Leon."

"Sure" replied Sirius

"Is dad here mom?" asked Ginny

"No I'm sorry he went into work early today."

Sirius walked up the really long staircase and finally made it to the top where Leon

and Sarah were staying.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Sirius as he jumped on Leon's bed.

"Whazgoinon!" said Leon dazily.

"Sirius!" screamed Sarah as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Get up everybody!" said Mrs.Weasly coming up the stairs "we have a busy day

today!"

"Diagon Alley?" asked Leon

"Hell no son we have to de-gnome the garden!"

"Great" said Sirius sarcasticly

Sirius and Leon changed very fast hoping they would have some time to play Quidditch

after de-gnoming.

"Okay" said Mrs.Weasly putting on protective gloves "does everyone know how to de-gnome?"

Leon and Sirius exchanged confused looks.

"Well" explained Mrs.Weasly "all you have to do is chase down a gnome, pick it up

and spin it around until it gets dizzy." "Then you chunck e'm over the fence."

"I bet you a Galleon that I can throw one farther than you can Sirius!" exclaimed Leon

"Your on!"

After an hour or so of throwing gnomes the garden was finally finished.

"Can we play Quidditch now?" Sirius asked Mrs.Weasly

"Yes you may, and the good brooms are in the broom closet in the kitchen."

"Dad says he will buy me a new broom before we go to school" said Sirius to Leon

as they walked to the back yard.

"Are you good?"

"I'm a pretty good."

"My dad says your dad use to be one of the best seekers ever." said Leon

"He could of played for England in the Quidditch World Cup if he wasn't an Auror."

The next few days flew by very fast. Leon, Sarah and Sirius have been spending

most of their time talking about Hogwarts and playing Quidditch.

"Is it true that your dad destroyed Voldemort?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah it is." replied Sirius.

"He is almost like that dark wizard that was also destroyed by your dad a few years ago." said Sarah

"How come you have the scar if your dad defened you from the killing curse?" asked Leon.

"I don't really know." "He said that the spell bounced back at Marluxia and it killed him."

"I hope he doesn't come back like Voldemort." said Leon.

"Mum and dad bets that he will because dad said almost the same exact thing happened

to his parents." said Sirius.

"Time for bed!" yelled Mrs.Weasly from below

Leon and Sirius said goodnight to Sarah and changed in their room.

Sirius laid awake for what seemed like half the night thinking about Marluxia coming

back endangering his friends and family.

Finally Sirius dozed off dreaming of playing for the Quidditch team at Hogwarts and

buying all of his school supplies at Diagon Alley.

Then his dream changed to a dark room with a man talking to himself while flipping

through many books.

"The new dark lord will rise again!" said the man

The man looked where Sirius was standing and then he shouted

"Avada Kedavera!"

Their was then a flash of green light and he could here the man laughing.

"Sirius!" yelled Sarah sitting on the edge of his bed "what's wrong!"

"Sarah!" said Sirius sitting up "bad dream."

"Well you better get changed, grandma just found a doxy nest on the pourch and we

have to get rid of it."

Sirius got out of bed rubbing his scar scratching his head.

Leon and Sirius walked outside to the pourch were they saw Sarah and Mrs.Weasly

already spraying a large basketball sized nest.

"Go ahead on grab some spray." said Mrs.Weasly directing them toward the bucket on the ground.

"This is going to take forever!" said Leon spraying the nest.

"Forever isn't that long." snapped Mrs.Weasly.

After what did seem like forever Mrs.Weasly took everyone inside for lunch.

"Lord I wish Arthur would come home already." said Mrs.Weasly casting her eyes

upon the clock that did not tell time but told her where everyone in the family are.

"He's fine" said Sarah

"I know but he has been at the office for three days straight."

At that moment a snowy white owl flew through the window and onto the dinner table. 


	5. Owl Post

Owl Post

"I wonder what mum and dad want." said Sirius "I hope I'm not in trouble."

"I doubt it." said Sarah as Sirius opened the envelope.

"Look it's a key!" howled Sirius.

"That's not just any key" said Leon as he leaped across the table. "That's a Gringotts key!"

"Gringotts?" asked Sirius. "But I don't have any money."

"Do you think your parents would not give you something to spend at Diagon Alley?" said Mrs. Weasly.

"There is a letter also." said Sirius

Dear Sirius, Me and your mum are so happy that you are going to Hogwarts. We have deposited some money at Gringotts for you to spend on school supplies. Please do not waste it all on Weasly Wizard Wheezes! Also you need to get a right smart owl like Hedwig. I want you to write to us when you get to Hogwarts.  
Study hard and have a nice term. Hopefully we will see you at Christmas.  
Love, Mum and Dad

"Wow!" said Sirius putting the letter in his pocket. "I can't wait, and I get my own owl too!"

"I think I will get an owl also, Sirius because my dad said that he had a toad at school

and it tried to get away any chance it got." said Leon.

"I think that I will get a cat." said Sarah looking at her Hogwarts letter. "My mum has

one and it is very smart."

"I wish we could play Quidditch in our first year." said Sirius staring out the window looking at the gnomes.

Over the next few days Diagon Alley and Hogwarts were all they talked about.

"What kind of wand do you want Sirius?" asked Leon while sitting down to the breakfast table.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it much." "What kinds are there?"

"Loads!" said Sarah "My father had a unicorn hair in his first year but broke it on his second."

"Well my dad" started Sirius "Had a phoenix tail feather in his; it was the same as Voldemort."

"Did you know that there is a new shop at Diagon Alley that sells wands?" asked Leon.

"No what's it called?" said Sirius now finishing his bacon.

"I think my dad called it Lionhearts."

"Lionhearts?" said Sarah, "Isn't that the wand store that replace Ollivanders?"

"Yeah I belive so."

"What subject are you looking forward to the most at Hogwars Sirius?" asked Sarah

"I want to learn about how to defend yourself against the dark arts!" said Sirius a little excited. "My dad

says that he got an Outstanding in D.A.D.A. exam."

"My dad is really into herbology but I think I want to study Potions the most." said Leon.

"If you ask me" said Sarah getting up from the table "I can't wait to study Transfiguration!"

"Yeah Sarah, but nobody asked you." said Leon.

"I was just giving you my opinion LEON so just back off!"

Sarah then marched out of the room and went outside and started reading

a book under a tree.

"I'm telling yah" said Leon "That girl is a little touchy." "I mean I was just joking."

"Well she will be over it soon,i hope." said Sirius looking out the window towards Sarah.

The next morning Mrs.Weasly woke the boys and Sarah up and rushed

them down to the living room.

"Well kids I would like you to meet a very good friend of Harrys." said Mrs.Weasly

looking very excited. "This is Dobby the house elf, he will be helping me around

the house since Arthur is always busy at work."

"Dobby is honored to help a dear friend of Harry Potter!" said Dobby as he started

to make breakfast. "After all Harry Potter freed Dobby from his terrible master!"

"I would like to thank you Dobby for leaving Hogwarts for a while to help me." said Mrs.Weasly.

"Yes since you are a friend of Harry Potter I will work for free." he said

"No I don't think so , I will pay you two galleons and hour." said Mrs.Weasly cheerful.

"So this is the house elf my dad was always talking about,Dobby!" interupted Sirius.

"Harry Potter talks about Dobby sir?"

"Oh yeah he is always saying how you helped him out in Hogwarts all the time." said Sirius.

"This makes Dobby so proud!" "Please sir tell Harry Potter that I said hello."

"I will Dobby"

And the three of them walked outside under the big oak tree.

"Hey I have an idea!" said Leon after about half an hour of doing nothing "Let's go to Weaslys' Wizard Wheezes joke shop down the road!"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me." said Sarah

"I bet they will have some great sales since its the grand opening." said Leon getting up.

"What kinds of stuff do they have there Leon?" said Sirius

"Oh, loads of stuff like Skivving Snack Boxes, it makes you sick so you can get out

of class."

"Well what are we waiting for, we have nothing else to do?" said Sarah

The three of them headed down the road and through the little village

until they reached a wide cottage looking building that had giant neon lights that

read Weaslys's Wizard Wheezes. They walked in which was very hard to do

because of the massive crowd of people inside. When they reached the back

of the store they saw two middle aged wizards in magenta colored robes with

blue name tags that read Fred and George.

"Hey Sarah!" said Fred as he wrapped his arms around her. "we were hoping that

you lot would stop buy."

"Yeah we really wanted to see you Sirius." said George "It's been way too long."

"Anyway" interupted Fred "when ever you see you father again Sirius, tell

him that his order of our new invisibility robes and shield shirts are here"

"Will do"

What new good products do you have in this week George?" said Leon looking

at some old fake wands."

"Well we have some good invisible sugar quills so you can eat it during class

without teachers even seeing."

"Cool how much are they?" said Leon picking one up.

"These are seven sickles each." said Fred

"All you have to do if whenever you want to eat it is tap it with your wand and

say invisilum." said George.

"What on earth are these?" said Sirius looking at a large bottle of what appeared

to have thousands of small brown bugs.

"This is one of our favorite peices." said George picking up the bottle.

"Terminating Termites!" cut in Fred looking proud. "Let these babies loose and

it will eat everything in the classroom that will bound to give you at least a day

out of that class."

"I don't know if I want those." said Sirius.

"How about these?" said Fred pointing at a huge basket"

"Weaslys' Wonderful Wizarding Treats?" said Sarah reading the label.

"Yes this basket has every single Wizardig Treat know to, well wizards." said George.

"I'll take it!" said Sarah and Sirius at almost the same exact time.

"Great" said George holding out his hand, "That will be five galleons each."

"Well I guess will see you later." said Sarah as they we walking towards the door.

"Will see you at Christmas because were staying here for a little while." said Fred.

"Hope to see you again" said Sirius

"Goodbye!" said George.

The three of them headed home and when they got inside they were greeted with

a great three course dinner provided by Dobby.

After they finished their dinner they changed into their night gowns.

Sirius stayed up for what felt like hours wondering what his mum and dad were

doing and what Diagon Alley would be like.

Sirius finally went to sleep and started dreaming about the day ahead of him.

The day he finally went to Hogwarts. 


	6. A New Foe

A New Foe

"Get up boys!" said Mrs.Weasly as she pulled off Leon and Sirius' covers.

"We have a big day today!"

"Diagon Alley!" howled Sirius

"Yes, hurry up an get ready Dobby has breakfast ready for you."

They walked down the stairs sleepily and were greeted by the beautiful smell

of bacon and eggs.

"Good morning." said Sarah happily, already sitting at the table eating. "Ready

for Diagon Alley?"

"You bet!" said Leon sitting down.

"How are we going to get there, fly?" asked Sirius

"Of course not don't be so stupid." said Leon

"The muggles would see us" cut in Sarah.

"True." said Sirius

"Arthur has gotten us Ministry cars for the trip." said Mrs.Weasly listening in.

"I've never road in a muggle car before." said Leon

"Well it's not all that great." replied Mrs.Weasly.

At 7 o'clock they were all ready for the trip to Diagon Alley. The

Ministry cars pulled up slowly to the house. A dodgey looking Auror stepped

out of the car and grabbed the luggage.

It was a very small car that looked like it wouldn't fit all of them but thanks to the

extendo charm they fit quite nicely.

"I don't see why muggles like these things." said Sirius looking at a passing subway.

"Beats me." replied Leon

After half an hour of riding they pulled up to an old pub.

"Just passing through." said Mrs.Weasly as the owner, Tom, rushed forward

from behind the bar. As they reached the back of the room Mrs.Weasly opened

an old door which lead to an equally old and not taken care of courtyard.

She stepped out in front of the kids and tapped three times on several bricks

on the wall. Suddenly it broke apart and revealed the most beautiful place ever.

"Diagon Alley!" yelled Leon breaking away from the pack.

"If you run off Mister you WILL regret it." snapped Mrs.Weasly.

"Where should we go first?" said Sirius gazing at a Quiddich store.

"Well lets see." said Sarah looking at her supplies list. "we should get our books

first since Flourish & Blotts is the closest."

As they walked inside they saw a dirty blonde haired kid ripping pages

out of different books.

"What are you looking at!" snapped the boy.

"Nothing!" said Sarah very quickly.

"Except!" cut in Leon. "Your ugly face you foul git!"

"Excuse me, what did you just say to me!"

"You heard him!" said Sirius cooly as he stepped in front of Leon and Sarah.

The young boy raised his fist high in the air ready to strike, but as he did a hand

grabbed him. A tall, black haired woman was holding his wrist.

"Do not fight in here Cedric." she said.

"I was'nt mom!" said Cedric.

"I hope not!" she snapped "I don't want you to discrase the Malfoy name!"

"See you at school!" said Cedric leaving the store.

When he turned around Sirius made a rude hand gesture at him.

"Don't let me ever catch you do that again!" said Mrs.Weasly paying for the books.

"Who was that?" said Sarah.

"Oh that was just Cedric with his awful mother Pansy; nobody knows what happened

to his father, Draco, he just disappeared."

"Well I hope those two disappear soon!" said Leon

"Just don't try and pick a fight with him." said Mrs.Weasly

"Well now" said Sarah " Where should we go now?"

"How about the magical pet store." said Leon.

As they walked down the crowded road they ssaw Cedric scowling at

his mother for not buying him a broom.

"Welcome!" said the too cheerful sales clerk as they walked into the store. The

store had a faint smell of bird droppings but was blocked out by the sent of

strawberries that was being sprayed out of the tip of the sales clerk's wand.

"How about this one?" said Leon looking at a huge barn owl.

"No that one is way too much." replied Mrs.Weasly.

"I'm getting this one." said Sirius looking in at a medium sized Snowy Owl.

"That will be 500 galleons." said the clerk.

When they decided to leave nobody was empty handed. Leon bought

a small barn ow, named Norag; Sarah bought a black cat named Salem, and

Sirius named his snowy owl Dusk.

"Damn it!; we only have one hour until the train leaves the station!" said Mrs.Weasly.

They all hurried down the less crowded street and into the car. When

they arrived at Kings Cross Station they only had ten minutes.

"Okay everyone all you have to do is run through the wll and you will arrive onto

the platform." said Mrs.Weasly.

Sirius whent first. He gave a running start and when he thought he hit the wall he

felt a cool sensation and then it came into view. On the platform was a beautiful

scarlet steam engine. A few moments later Sarah, Leon and Mrs.Weasly came

into view. They handed their luggage to the attendent and got onboard.

"Shall we find a seat then?" asked Sarah walking down the corridor.

"Watch your step Potter!" said a voice from behide them.

They turned quickly to see Cedric with a group of friends trying to find a seat.

"What did you say?" said Sirius very frusterated.

"I just said watch your step because Hogwarts is a very big castle and you don't

want to run into us alone."

"I think i'll be fine." said Sirius and they turned and went into one of the empty

compartments. The train whistle blew and lurched out of the station.

"Be good now!" yelled Mrs.Weasly as they raised the window in the compartment

to say goodbye. "Don't get into any trouble and write soon!"

The train left the station and all of the parents left wacing canished out of view.

"Anything off the trolley?" yelled the old woman in the hall pushing the sweets cart.

Sirius and Leon jumped up from their seats.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked.

"I would like 5 chocolate frogs, a pack of droobles, and ... lets see a pack of

Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans please." said Sirius.

The woman handed him his candy and said "That would be 5 galleons."

"Here you go."

"I would like the same thing." said Leon.

They sat down opening their candy with the faint sound of the woman yelling and

the train gliding on the tracks.

"God!" yelled Sirius "I got Dumbledore again!" said Sirius opening his chocolate frogs.

"Too bad he died." said Leon .

"Well we have the next best teacher in Hogwarts as our Head Misstress, McGonagoll."

said Sarah.

"Yeah."

"We better change into our robes!" said Sirius.

In the distant view they could see an enormous castle with lights all

around. The train slowly stopped at Hogsmeade station. The students all piled out

of the train onto the platform.

"Firs' years this way please!" said a huge man at least 7 feet holding a large lantern.

"Woah!" yelled Leon as he looked up at the giant.

"Oh, hey Hagrid!" said Sirius.

"Well look who it is, Sirius Potter!"

"This is Hagrid." said Sirius.

"Nice to meet you." said Sarah

"I can't wait to be in your class!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yeah, too bad you have to wiat to your third year."

Hagrid lead them to the boats where they would go into the castle to be sorted.

"Three to a boat!" yelled Hagrid.

"C'mon lets get the front one!" said Leon.

After the last three students gotten into the boat they started rowing by themselves.

"It's beautiful." said Sarah looking at the candle lit castle.

They arrived at the bank of a hill that lead to a huge staircase.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor." whispered Leon.

When they reached the top Hagrid pushed back a set of huge oak doors.

"Wait here!" said Hagrid.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said a tall woman coming down a marble staircase.

The woman was thin and had pale green eyes, she worn dark blue robes and a

big pointed hat with a red feather sticking out.

"I am Professor Faust." she said. "Students please remember that you do not need

to brake the rules. If you do you will get severly punished. Your classmates will act

as your family. Your good behavior will earn your house points which will be added

in the hourglasses so we can decide who wins the house cup at the end of the year.

Any rule breaking will yous your house points. Please follow me into the Great Hall

to be sorted." 


End file.
